


Better Living Industries

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing, Violence, consent issues due to mental programming, references to a gun battle, references to imprisonment and mistreatment, restraints used in a non-sexual way against some ones consent for their own safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Killjoys: Party poison/Kobra kid on my MCR Bingo and deprogramming for Dark bingo. They got him back with his body whole, but his time in the hands of BL/ind and Korse has left Kobra kid a shell. Back with his family doesn't mean back, but if they can break him out of a cell, Party poison is sure they can break him out of his own head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Living Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened  
> AU in that the boys are not married. Killjoy AU.

Party poison POV  
　  
Getting Kobra kid back, it had been all he could think about from the second he was taken. His heart had clenched, worry settling in hard and fast as he saw that they were one killjoy down. Not dead, they would have left a body, but gone. Kobra had been taken and he almost went crazy when he realized. For a few minutes he had searched around them, through the abounded building they had been attacked in, but apart from a few white masked fuckers dead on the floor, there had been nothing. He couldn't pretend he was just hurt somewhere, hiding or maybe fighting still. The fight was over, for now and Kobra was gone.  
　  
Fun ghoul had to stop him heading straight for better living industries. He'd jumped in the car, hadn't even reloaded his weapon. They were all killjoys, all brothers, but fuck Kobra was his blood, he wasn't leaving the kid, he couldn't. His mind was racing with everything that they could be doing to him, what Korse could be doing. But Fun ghoul dragged him from the car, wouldn't let him go even after poison hit him hard enough to make his lip bleed. Ghoul was a fighter by nature, as small as he was, he lived for it. He wasn't violent, didn't really have a temper, just an uncontrollable energy, a lust for life. It made him the sort of person BL/ind hated, made him the perfect killjoy and it meant Party got tired of fighting him way before Fun ghoul was even close to giving up.  
　  
They reloaded the weapons and packed up, it wasn't safe there anymore, not that anywhere was really safe anymore, not for them. They had driven off, Fun ghoul at the wheel clearly not trusting Party not to just drive straight to Battery city and BL/ind. He had started talking about contacting others, getting on the air, making a plan. He wasn't giving up on Kobra kid and Party could love him for it. He knew a lot of other people would have given up on Kobra, seen him as lost or dead. Not Fun ghoul, he hadn't given up, he just wanted to be smart about this, where as Party had been letting his emotions rule. They had driven all night, stopped in an abandoned gas station, everything was abandoned in the dessert, but that suited them just fine. Jet star had separated himself from them, going to sleep in a corner alone and Party poison had wanted to wake him up, ask him what he thought. Jet hadn't said a thing since they'd realized Kobra was gone. When Party had been yelling at Fun ghoul, Jet had been silent, he didn't think that meant Jet star cared less, just that his emotions affected him differently, so he hadn't woken him up or asked him anything.  
　  
Party had known he wouldn't get any sleep that night, wondering where his brother was, but Fun ghoul wouldn't let him sit up and guard them all alone. Like maybe he thought Party would leave, run off to find Kobra in the night and get himself killed. He can't say for sure that it wouldn't have happened. So he's kind of glad that Ghoul had sat down beside him, their backs to the wall in the dark. They didn't talk, when Party got tired, he had leant into Fun ghoul's side. That night, Fun ghoul just held him and the comfort had been enough to help him get a little sleep, had helped him be strong, to live and fight another day.   
　  
They had managed to get in contact with Dr Death defying, he'd put the word out to all the wave heads. Kobra kid was missing, they were going to get him back. But everyone should watch their backs if Korse was taking people like that. Party poison had been sure not many people would be willing to risk their skin for just one life. But an army of brightly coloured Killjoys gathered in the dessert, all armed and ready to fight. They started a riot outside of BL/ind. Party was part of the team that used the distraction to get inside. They had some Intel, whispers gathered by Dr Death defying and it had helped them find Kobra. He was out cold, tied to a bed, blindfolded and clearly drugged. They had got him loose and Jet star had flung him over one shoulder, one hand keeping him steady as they ran, the other on his ray gun, firing whenever he needed to. Party had kept point position in front of them, trusting Fun ghoul to guard all their backs. When they got out and were still alive, had Kobra kid he couldn't believe it. Dr Death Defying had a car waiting to get them away from BL/ind, he had taken them somewhere safe, a building that was one of his own hiding spots.  
　  
Only now, a whole week had passed in hiding and it felt like he had failed. He didn't have Kobra kid back, he had a shell, a living breathing Korse puppet. He had heard of this, the programming, but he had hoped it was all just rumours, used to frighten them. Dr Death said it wasn't, Kobra wasn't the first, there were ways to deprogram someone. They could fix Kobra, but right now he didn't know who they were, called them all Killjoys with a sneer, his eyes glassy from the drugs still in his system, blank from lack of recognition. It was killing him, he couldn't sleep knowing Kobra was tied down in the next room, tied down for his own good, because otherwise he'd try to get away, from them, like they were the bad guys, his enemies. Getting Kobra kid back should have been getting one over on Korse, but it wasn't, Korse was still winning.  
　  
"Party." Fun ghoul says softly as he wonders into the room, it's dark, but he'd know the sound of his voice, his footsteps anywhere.  
　  
"My shift with Kobra?" He asks, they keep someone with him almost all the time, talking. Dr Death says it'll help get past the thoughts programmed into his head.   
　  
"Not yet, Dr Death is going to take a turn, then Jet star." Ghoul shrugs, coming closer, he's half dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, like maybe he just got out of bed. He looks good as always, splashes of colour on his skin uncovered, the way Party thinks they should always be. In a world without colour, Fun ghoul wears it on his skin, it had been the first thing about him that Party noticed.  
　  
"Jet star’s going to talk to him?" They've all been taking turns, but he hasn't heard Jet speak more than a handful of words ever since Kobra kid was taken.  
　  
"Yeah, he is." Fun ghoul sits down on the edge of his hand, he looks worried, as messed up over Kobra as any of them and when his hand reaches out hesitantly for Party's, he knows what he wants, a little comfort the only way they know how.  
　  
He takes Fun ghouls hand and tugs him on the bed, pushing and pulling until they’re both on their sides, Fun's back to his chest, kind of like spooning but he plans on more than a hug. His chest clenches for a second, thinking about all the times he's shared a bed with Kobra, just holding each other. Curled up on floors for warmth, he's never felt safer than when he's close to his brother. He feels like he's lost him even though he's next door and it breaks his heart. He kisses Fun ghoul's neck, trying to focus on the salty taste, the warm solid feel of his occasional lover’s body. He slides his hand down Ghoul's chest, flicks the button of his jeans open and pulls down the zip. He’s only half hard, but poison quickly has him hard and leaking in his hand, his mouth sucking, biting and licking at any skin he can reach. He pants, his hips rolling hard, his cock thrusting against the curve of Fun ghoul’s ass. They would probably have the time to fuck, something they can hardly ever do in the deserts. They are as safe as they will ever be as killjoys in this place, but Party poison isn't feeling patient. He just wants to feel the connection, the closeness he feels to Fun ghoul when they cum. He needs to feel close to someone right now. Having Kobra kid think he's some normal, bleached drained of colour, brainless nobody, it makes him feel like he's walking around missing a limb, like someone has cut off an arm or a leg. He pumps his hand a little roughly, but Fun ghoul has never been one to complain about rough. He can feel the smaller man’s body tightening as he gets close, shaking apart in party's arms. He lets himself thrust harder, drinking in the moans, the sounds of sex in the darkness, the smell of Fun ghoul, the feel of his body pressed all over Party. Fun ghoul cums first, spilling over his hand and groaning out his release. The feel of it pushes him closer and even as he's working Fun ghoul through the aftershocks, his own hips stutter and he comes. It's been a long time and he lets himself enjoy the feeling for a few moments before he gets up and leaves the room to clean off.  
　  
Jet star is in with Kobra kid, he can hear his voice, seems he can still talk even if he isn't talking to them.  
　  
"Kobra, please, you have to remember us, we're your friends, your family." He sounds desperate and upset, it's pretty far from the level headed, calm guy he normally is and Party poison can't resist staying, listening.  
　  
"No, I don't know you." Kobra argues. The way Dr Death defying had explained it to them was that the brain was like a computer and it can be programmed the same way. With the right drugs and exposure to tapes BL/ind would play, they could reprogram a person to think differently, to forget who they were. It wasn't like brain washing, it couldn't make a person do anything, it just stripped them of who they were. It was such a Better Living Industries thing to do, such a Korse thing.  
　  
"Yes you do. Please remember me, Kobra, We were lovers, how can you forget that?" Jet star asks, heart break in his voice. Party poison walks away then and doesn't come back till it's his turn to sit with Kobra kid. He doesn't want to listen to Jet star's heart break, the emotions he must be feeling are too raw, too personal to be shared. He knew about Jet star and his brother, secrets are hard to keep with the way they live and he knows what they had is different to what’s between him and Fun ghoul. It's not friendship with extra when the urge strikes, it was never casual. Jet star fell in love with Kobra the moment he laid eyes on him, they all saw it. Party had even had a long talk with him, telling him to be careful, not to hurt Kobra kid or he'd end up dead in the desert, regardless of the fact that he was a friend and a killjoy. Only it hadn't happened like that, Jet had never hurt Kobra, but Kobra kid had ended things. Life on the road and loving someone was too much for him. He'd told Party poison loving Jet meant going into every fight terrified he would lose him, but Party was pretty sure he still felt that way, still watched the other man's back above his own. Jet still loved him, his silence after he went missing screamed that loud and clear. They love each other, they watch each other, but every night they go to bed alone and Party just doesn't get it.  
　  
He walks into the bare room and sits down in the chair someone left beside the bed.  
　  
"Kobra kid." He repeats it over and over until his throat gives out. He takes a nap when Fun ghoul comes to make him. He dreams about his brother still being locked in a cell, only the cells in his own head. In his mind he sees a tiny little Kobra sat inside the mind of the Kobra in the other room, he's locked away in a cage, crying, begging for Party poison to let him out. He wakes up and goes to take another turn.  
　  
"You are a Killjoy." He never shouts it, even when he wants to, even when Kobra yells that he's lying, he just keeps saying it.  
　  
The next day when his eyes aren't as glassy with drugs, he tells Kobra kid a story about when they were kids, back when things were different, less rules, Better living had just been starting to take over. He talks about their parents, long gone now and the other people that they have lost over the years. The others let him talk to Kobra all day after he threatens to shoot Fun ghoul for trying to make him leave.  
　  
He takes all the day shifts after that, even though he's not a day person and he takes half the night even though it means he's hardly sleeping. Fun ghoul stays with him for the first hour, every night for a week, sometimes just laying with him, sometimes doing more, trying to let out the tension. Party poison cries twice in that time, once with Fun, as he comes, everything suddenly becoming too much, his emotion spilling out as he spills his seed. The next time he's alone, showering after he saw Kobra, remembering his blank stare, the lack of recognition, that look shreds his heart to pieces every time.  
　  
He tries another mantra after almost two weeks with nearly no improvement. He seems to get that they won't physically hurt him now, doesn't flinch if they touch him or move close. Dr Death Defying says it's a good sign, that it shows the programming is beginning to crack, but it seems so small, not really progress at all.  
　  
"You are my brother." He doesn't deny it, just stays silent and Party is glad, he thinks he might have died if Kobra said they weren't brothers.  
　  
He finds Jet star and Fun ghoul in bed together the next day, both fully clothed, curled together, faces blotchy red, eyes swollen from tears. He nods and leaves them, he knows sometimes you just need to break, to be held while you fall apart. He goes to Kobra, sits as close as he can and feels tears on his cheek before he even realised he was crying. It's so normal for him to go to Kobra if he needs to break, but right now Kobra is the reason he feels like this and he can't help.  
　  
"Hey, it'll be okay. " Kobra says softly and Party looks up, half expecting to have imagined it, but he hasn't, he can see the concern all over Kobra's face, normally he's harder to read, but he's not normal right now. He thinks maybe though that Dr Death might be right, the deprogramming   
is working.   
　  
He falls asleep telling Kobra about the gun battle and riot that took place to get him out of Better Living Industries and wakes up to yelling, Kobra yelling and not his normal stuff from the first week either.  
　  
"Party poison, wake the fuck up!" Kobra yells, face red, hands straining against the bounds. Party almost falls out of his chair. Kobra hasn't used his name or cussed in any way since before he went missing.  
　  
"Kobra?" Party asks, afraid to hope that the programming drugs and all the rest of this shit making Kobra someone else is finally gone.  
　  
"Motherfucker, untie me!" Kobra yells, and party laughing starts on his hands. He's got one undone when Jet star and Fun ghoul come running in, he guesses they heard the yelling, it doesn't matter, all that matters is he's back.

"Ghoul, Jet! What happened to me?" Kobra asks. Party finally gets him free. When he does, Kobra jumps up and for a second he thinks he's been tricked, till his brother's body is crashing into him, hugging him close.  
　  
"Are you a Killjoy Kobra kid?" Fun ghoul asks, ignoring his question.  
　  
"A fucking fabulous Killjoy." Kobra smirks and at that, two more bodies fly into them. Four grown ass men hugging each other and rocking, they probably don't look like bad ass fighters right now, but party poison couldn't care less, he's got his little brother back, body and mind and that is all that matters to him.  
　  
The End.


End file.
